Escaping the Dreadful Reality
by DarkAjedal
Summary: Kid can't cope with his emotions anymore. Everybody stopped caring in the first place. One-shot. Character Death.


What's this? An entirely different story? xD Anyway, yes. This is a new little short story if you already haven't noticed…

Just for a warning for you all, this is depressing. I wrote this because I'm sick with severe case of bronchitis and I'm feeling quite depressed myself. But! At least I was able to produce this little one-shot today.

And my other story, Total Misconception. I'm having some trouble with the next chapter, but I will be sure to have it out soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

Dedicated to my friend Adriana.

xxxxxxxx

(Kid's POV)

I silently stared up at the ceiling of my room.

It was in the middle of the night. Liz and Patty were sleeping. The entire city was dark and empty.

Just like my heart and soul.

I didn't know how much I could keep up with this. Living like this. None of my friends seemed to care about my condition; I don't even think they knew about my pain and agony. Liz and Patty never seemed to know. Black Star and Tsubaki never knew. Nor did Soul and Maka.

I had to face the fact.

I was alone.

Even though I had friends, I never felt a real connection between them.

All this time I was striving for perfection in this corrupted world, I only manage to make it worse. My love for symmetry has turned into an annoying obsession I can't get rid of. It's a goal I will never be able to reach.

I am and will always be Lord Death's son. Everybody expected the best out of me. They say nothing can get in the way of me. I was strong and tough. Nothing could ever defeat me. Physically, yes…but mentally, no.

My entire life I've felt lonely. When I was a child, father was always at work; I had nobody to depend on. Alone in that big house. I had to take care of myself. All those years of being independent…I had grown accustomed to it.

Until now.

Ever since I enrolled to my father's school, it felt like it was the best decision I have ever made. For the first time… I thought I had friends. People who care. Friendships I thought that could never be broken.

I was wrong.

Strolling down the halls of Shibusen was bad enough. I was always referred to as "that one OCD kid." Never by my proper identity. Though I thought it was ironic, I tried to ignore them. I tried to think of it as nothing to worry about. It only made it worse than before.

At the beginning of the school year, I was always invited to a basketball game, or to hang out with the group. I never turned down an invitation. But as they began to know me more, I started to get separated from the significant bond that every single one of them had shared with me. As if my true personality was vulgar. Disgusting. Horrid.

Liz and Patty; my own weapons, they stopped caring a long time ago. Ever since I took them in, they took advantage of my life. The expensive dinners and the endless shopping sprees… The two were only using me. Sometimes they cared. Sometimes they didn't. And honestly, the girls felt like the sisters I never had. They were family to me. And now it seems they just threw me out of their life like the piece of worthless trash I am. My OCD fits were thought of as a joke to them. Back then, Liz and Patty would usually try to cheer me up. But they gave up. They stopped trying. They'd just laugh and leave me there to wallow in my own shame.

For the past couple of months, I thought about the purpose of my life. Have I yet to find reason? Or was it just absent in this world? Maybe I had no purpose. Maybe I'd be better off dead. But something tells me to keep living. To keep up in life and to put up with the despair.

The emotions have literally drained out my sanity.

I always tried to make it through a day with my calm and collected disguise. It's like torture, but I always managed to pull it off. Nobody ever suspects a thing.

Then at night; when everybody's asleep, I'd creep into my bathroom, roll up my sleeves showing my pale, scarred wrists, and add two more symmetrical cuts. I'd always watch the blood leak out of the fresh wounds and drip onto the floor in fascination. A wave of relief and euphoria would wash over me, making it addicting. It was my normal routine. It was the only way of escaping my dreadful and agonizing reality.

But today was different.

I'm getting tired of living without a purpose. Without somebody significant to me. If I were dead…I'd still be alone, but at least all my misery, suffering, and distress would melt away, and be replaced with a peaceful, carefree bliss. I wouldn't have to deal with this pain anymore. It was a coward's way out, but to me…It was worth it. After all, nobody cared. I didn't have a reason to live in the first place.

It was settled.

I found myself standing on the windowsill of my room. The freezing wind blowing through my hair and piercing my skin. The evil grinning moon illuminating my surroundings. This was it. My final moments of my life.

There's no turning back now.

Soon, it'll all be over. The pain. The loneliness. The suffering. It'll all disappear. I didn't want anybody to feel remorse, because was my own choice. Not that anybody cared. My soul was already tainted. My heart was cold and empty. I couldn't feel anything other than the depth's of my state of mind.

I stared at the serene view of Death City. The city I had grown up in. The city that holds all my memories. The city where all my friends live.

But they weren't my friends anymore.

I closed my eyes slowly and took one last breath.

Death City became the city I died in.

xxxxxxxx

I'm sorry Kid! Noooooo I will be your friend cause I care!

Anyway, I found it was quite hard to end this, and I tried my best. xD Please don't get mad at me for letting Kid die. D:


End file.
